Les Fléreurs retombent toujours sur leurs pattes
by Nafrayu
Summary: [UA Serpentard!Harry et Serpentard!Hermione] Hermione avait été très déraisonnable d'espérer que cette sixième année serait calme - après tout, Voldemort devenait plus menaçant que jamais - mais jamais elle n'aurait pu s'attendre à ce que tout change.
1. Chapter 1

**[Edit du 18/09/2018** : Chapitre entièrement réécrit ! **]**

Bonsoir ! Après une longue absence, me voilà de retour avec une histoire écrite il y a plus d'un an et que j'aime particulièrement :) C'est un UA écrit pendant le NaNoWriMo de novembre 2015 et qui se déroule à Poudlard pendant la 6e année. Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir la suite en espérant que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

 **Titre** : _Les Fléreurs retombent toujours sur leurs pattes_

 **Résumé** : [UA Serpentard!Harry et Serpentard!Hermione] Hermione avait été très déraisonnable d'espérer que cette sixième année serait calme - après tout, Voldemort devenait plus menaçant que jamais - mais jamais elle n'aurait pu s'attendre à ce que tout change.

 **Mais dis donc y aura-t-il de l'amour dans ton histoire ?** Oui entre Hermione et un Serpentard (ou deux...), je vous laisse la surprise même si je suppose que vous devinerez vite.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout est à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapitre 01**

Le temps était très frais mais agréable en ce dernier jour du mois d'octobre. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et le soleil brillait si bien que certains élèves de Poudlard buvaient leur Bièraubeurre sur la terrasse des Trois Balais, le pub tenu par la belle Madame Rosmerta.

Hermione desserra un peu son écharpe et entra chez Scribenpenne, une boutique spécialisée dans la vente de plumes en tout genre. Elle n'avait toujours pas acheté son propre cadeau d'anniversaire avec l'argent que ses parents lui avaient donné avant la rentrée, préférant attendre le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard pour ça.

Elle examina avec attention les multiples plumes multicolores qui étaient soigneusement alignées sur l'étalage et opta pour une belle plume d'aigle noire et dorée.  
Alors qu'elle payait son achat, Harry ouvrit la porte du magasin et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

– Hermione, tu as bientôt fini ? demanda-t-il en essuyant ses lunettes sur un pan de sa robe de sorcier.

Hermione hocha la tête, remercia le vendeur et suivit Harry dans la Grand Rue qui traversait le village.

– On a trouvé une table, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les Trois Balais et Harry s'engouffra à l'intérieur, Hermione sur ses talons.

Le pub était plein à craquer et l'atmosphère chaleureuse mettait du baume au cœur. Ils saluèrent Ron qui était attablé avec Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan autour d'une table débordante de friandises de chez Honeydukes. Non loin d'eux, Ginny bavardait avec un groupe de Serdaigle et leva la main pour saluer Harry et Hermionne lorsqu'elle les vit.

Après avoir slalomé entre les tables, ils rejoignirent enfin leur table qui était installé dans un angle de la pièce, près d'une fenêtre entrouverte pour laisser entrer un peu de fraîcheur dans l'atmosphère étouffante du pub.

– J'espère que tu ne t'es pas pressé pour nous, Hermione, railla Blaise Zabini en se levant pour aller commander.

Étrangement, depuis la bataille au Ministère de la Magie en juin dernier, Blaise se montrait plus amicaux avec Harry et elle, comme s'il avait attendu de voir de quel côté ils étaient. En l'occurrence, pas de celui des Mangemorts.

Avoir été réparti à Serpentard avait rendu leur scolarité compliquée. Quand on est Le Survivant – celui qui a vaincu Voldemort plusieurs fois – atterrir dans la même maison que celui-ci avait de quoi surprendre et rendre méfiant. Dans le cas d'Hermione, atterrir à Serpentard quand on était une née-moldue avait posé un sérieux problème de conscience à pas mal d'élèves.

Cependant, les Serpentard étaient naturellement très soudés entre eux si bien qu'ils avaient accepté Hermione par défaut – en particulier depuis qu'ils avaient compris qu'elle était leur meilleure chance de rapporter des points à leur maison – et Harry parce qu'ils ne savaient pas très bien de quel côté il se positionnait.  
Alors dans le doute, autant être du sien.

– J'avais besoin d'une nouvelle plume, rétorqua-t-elle une fois que Blaise fut revenu.

C'était plutôt agréable qu'il leur parle puisqu'avec les arrestations des pères de Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott, les relations entre Harry, Hermione et le reste de leur maison étaient quelques peu glaciales.  
Seul Theodore ne les estimait pas responsable de l'arrestation de son père, d'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas spécialement affecté du tout. Pour le moment il était surtout occupé à faire les grilles de mots fléchés du numéro de _La Gazette du sorcier_ que Harry avait apporté avec lui.

– Tu es sûr que c'est « Fléreur » le mot qu'il fallait placer là ? demanda Harry qui lisait à l'envers.

– Harry, je t'apprécie beaucoup mais tu es nul en mots fléchés, rétorqua Theodore sans relever la tête.

Harry ne répondit rien et but une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre. Autour d'eux, les élèves bavardaient joyeusement autour d'un verre tandis que Madame Rosmerta servait une table où étaient installés les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid.

– Le premier match de Quidditch est quand déjà ? demanda distraitement Blaise en lorgnant sur une publicité pour l'Éclair de feu sur _La Gazette du sorcier_ que Theodore tenait toujours.

– Samedi prochain, répondit Harry qui sentit son estomac se serrer douloureusement à cette pensée.

– Parfait ! On a plutôt intérêt à gagner… marmonna-t-il.

Harry resta silencieux et regarda d'un air morne la fond de sa choppe de Bièraubeurre. Il ne leur avait toujours pas dit – malgré l'insistante d'Hermione – qu'il comptait demander à Drago de le remplacer. Les autres élèves de sa maison le détestaient déjà suffisamment comme ça. Inutile de se faire remarquer de surcroît.  
Parfois, il regrettait de ne pas avoir demandé au Choixpeau d'aller à Gryffondor, ou n'importe quelle autre maison d'ailleurs, où on ne le regarderait pas de travers parce qu'il avait fait emprisonner des Mangemorts. Il savait très bien que tous les élèves de Serpentard ne pensaient pas ainsi, beaucoup s'en fichaient d'ailleurs, mais comme souvent, ce sont les minorités les plus bruyantes qui se font le plus remarquer.

– Caches ta joie, railla Blaise. Tu as intérêt à gagner mon vieux, j'ai parié dix gallions avec un Serdaigle sur la victoire de Serpentard.

– Je n'irais pas, avoua-t-il finalement en levant les yeux.

Il avait laissé s'échapper l'information très vite comme si ça rendait la décision moins douloureuse.

– Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Blaise d'une voix outrée tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

– A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère, répondit-il à toute vitesse en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

Il but une longue gorgée de Bièraubeurre et se brula la langue. Alors que Blaise semblait sur le point de le secouer aussi surement que le professeur McGonagall quand il parlait un peu trop fort en classe, voire de lui envoyer sa choppe en pleine tête, Theodore fut plus rapide.

– Mais quel rapport entre le Quidditch et ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère ? demanda-t-il en relevant enfin la tête de son journal.

– Tout le monde me déteste déjà assez comme ça, inutile de me faire remarquer encore un peu plus, grinça-t-il en sentant son estomac se nouer une nouvelle fois, chose qui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps.

Theodore leva les yeux au ciel, rapidement imité par Blaise.

– Déjà si Drago, Crabbe et Goyle représentent « tout le monde » pour toi alors je vais vaguement me sentir vexé, reprit-il, ensuite ça t'échappe peut-être mais _La Gazette du sorcier_ – il agita son exemplaire – rappelle tous les matins que tu es l'Élu, dès fois que ça nous aurait échappé, et que tu es à Serpentard donc pour une fois qu'on nous voit autrement que comme des graines de mages noirs, on ne va pas se plaindre.

– Et puis tu ne vas pas nous lâcher, tu es le meilleur Attrapeur qu'on ait eu, ajouta Blaise. Pour une fois que tu es doué en quelque chose…

– Trop aimable, répliqua Harry qui souriait quand même.

– Et puis on s'en fiche des autres, dit Hermione d'une voix ferme.

Elle avait apporté une liasse de parchemin qu'elle déposa sur la table avec un sourire ravie.

– De toute façon, reprit Blaise, attends un peu et tu verras vite qu'on ne te déteste pas autant que ça. Regardes moi, je te trouve moins chiant qu'avant, donc tout est possible. _Et ne démissionne pas de l'équipe !_

Harry esquissa un sourire et termina sa Bièraubeurre le cœur un peu plus léger.

– Ne me dit pas que c'est encore la _Sale_? demanda Theodore en lorgnant sur les parchemins d'Hermione.

– On dit S.A.L.E., corrigea-t-elle d'une voix cassante, et si c'est bien ça.

Theodore soupira mais jugea inutile d'engager un débat stérile avec Hermione.

– Il va falloir changer ton slogan si tu veux mon avis, lança Blaise. Parce que _Sale_ ce n'est pas très vendeur.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et il rétorqua par un sourire en coin. Ron avait bien suggéré de renommer ça le _Front de Libération des Elfes de maison_ mais Hermione avait préféré la _Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes de maison_.

– Tu pourrais au moins rajouter le "M", suggéra Harry. Ça donnerait S.A.L.E.M.

– _Salem_ c'est déjà bien plus vendeur, approuva Blaise.

Theodore ayant finit ses mots fléchés, il referma _La Gazette du sorcier_ et entreprit de gribouiller une paire de moustache au portrait de Harry qui s'étalait en première page sous un titre racoleur.

Un peu plus loin, près de la porte d'entrée, Drago arriva accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle. Ils ne manquèrent pas de jeter un regard glacial à Harry et Hermione avant d'aller s'asseoir près de la fenêtre à l'exact opposé de leur table. Blaise, qui avait suivit l'échange silencieux de loin, renifla dédaigneusement.

– Ça lui passera…

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, ils firent une halte à la poste où Blaise envoya une lettre à sa mère qui était en voyage en France puis ils rentrèrent au château. La nuit était tombée très tôt et c'est à la lueur de leur baguette qu'ils retrouvèrent le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard. Le froid s'était accentué et une fine couche de givre craquait sous leurs pas. En relevant la tête du chemin pavé qu'ils suivaient, Hermione eut un sourire en voyant la foule d'élève dans le noir qui avançait à la lueur de leurs baguettes. C'était un bien joli spectacle.

Une fois au château, ils descendirent directement à la salle commune de Serpentard afin de poser leurs capes d'hiver avant de remonter à la Grande Salle pour le festin d'Halloween.

Comme toujours, la Grande Salle était magnifiquement décorée. Les citrouilles géantes de Hagrid flottaient dans les airs en projetant des lueurs orangées sur les tables, de grandes tentures noires de jais étaient tendues aux fenêtres et des serpentins colorés sillonnaient autour des élèves.

Hermione se servit une belle part de tarte à la citrouille accompagnée de chocolat chaud et discutait avec Harry du lendemain. Ils avaient prévu de passer leur dimanche à la bibliothèque pour s'avancer au maximum dans leurs devoirs et profiter un peu de leurs vacances. D'ailleurs, ils retrouveraient Ron qui avait beaucoup grogné mais accepté de commencer si tôt ses devoirs.

Assise entre Daphné et Theodore, Hermione faisait honneur au banquet et se resservit un verre de jus de citrouille sans prêter attention au regard méprisant que lui jetait Pansy assise un peu plus loin.  
Pansy – qui ne faisait rien d'autre que de penser comme Drago, ce que Hermione trouvait très agaçant – passait la moitié de son temps à la mépriser et l'autre moitié à l'ignorer. Daphné n'était pas bien différente si bien qu'Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup d'allié dans son dortoir hormis Tracey Davis.  
Milicent Bulstrode, quant à elle, ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé en cinq ans de cohabitation et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça changerait.  
Concernant Pansy c'était quand même plutôt dommage puisque Hermione et elle s'entendait plutôt bien en temps normal. Hermione la trouvait même intelligente et appréciait son côté piquant.

Deux places plus loin, Drago ne mangeait pas et touillait son assiette sans grand enthousiasme. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait en train de chipoter sur la nourriture voire ne pas manger du tout. Depuis le début de l'année, il avait beaucoup minci et restait de plus en plus souvent seul, ce qui était plutôt étrange venant de sa part. Il releva la tête croisa le regard d'Hermione. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder puis Drago détourna le regard et avala son jus de citrouille d'un trait.

C'est le ventre bien plein que Harry et Hermione prirent la direction de leur salle commune. Hermione se sentait somnolente et décida de monter directement dans le dortoir des filles pour y lire un peu. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à Harry et monta. Par chance, il n'y avait que Tracey qui brossait ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle lui sourit, prit ses affaires et fila prendre une bonne douche bien chaude.  
Elle resta un long moment sous l'eau chaude, se concentrant sur sa respiration afin de vider son esprit des pensées qui tourbillonnaient sans cesse. Une fois propre, Hermione se laissa retomber sur son lit à baldaquin en soupirant. Tracey s'était endormie en lisant son roman et le livre était tombé par terre, étalé de tout son long. Hermione se releva et ramassa le livre qu'elle posa sur sa table de nuit, puis revint se mettre dans son lit avant de fermer les rideaux. Elle se pelotonna dans sa couette et fixa un instant l'édredon argenté qui lui tenait chaud. Il fallait particulièrement froid dans leur dortoir. C'était sans doute dû au fait que la salle commune de Serpentard se trouvait en dessous du Lac Noir, lequel projetait des lueurs verdâtres dans la pièce à travers les grandes fenêtres. Hermione entendit à peine les autres filles monter dans le dortoir et sombra dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle retrouva Harry dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Il lisait un exemplaire de _Balai Magazine_ qu'il avait emprunté à Blaise. Hermione s'installa à côté de lui et étouffa un bâillement. Elle attrapa la corbeille de muffin puis se servit une bonne tasse de thé assez fort pour la réveiller complètement.

Au fur et à mesure que le soleil grimpait haut dans le ciel, les élèves arrivaient. Une grasse matinée était toujours la bienvenue et les lèves-tard ne se faisaient pas prier pour dormir quelques heures supplémentaires. Theodore n'était pas de ceux-là et préférait profiter de sa journée. D'aussi loin que Harry le connaissait – cinq ans, donc – Theodore avait toujours été un peu insomniaque et ne dormait pas toujours beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, il était assit un peu plus loin que Hermione et avait disparu derrière un grand livre d'astronomie. Blaise, au contraire, était plutôt un grand dormeur et Hermione était à peu près sûre de ne pas le voir dans la Grande Salle de sitôt. Peu après que le courrier soit arrivé, ils terminèrent à la hâte leur petit-déjeuner et se levèrent.

– Theodore, tu veux venir avec nous ? proposa Hermione. On va travailler à la bibliothèque.

Theodore releva la tête de son livre et lui fit un sourire en coin.

– Non merci, je préfère travailler seul.

Harry haussa les épaules et ils prirent la direction de la bibliothèque. Le dimanche matin, un jour de vacances qui-plus-est, la bibliothèque avait de bonnes chances d'être déserte. Et elle l'était. Madame Pince sirotait un café dans une tasse qu'elle reposait scrupuleusement sur la soucoupe pour éviter de faire des tâches sur le bois sombre de son bureau. Elle les salua et se replongea dans son travail qui consistait à réparer un vieux livre particulièrement en mauvais état.

Hermione s'installa à sa place préféré, sur une table près d'une grande fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Une fine buée recouvrait une partie de la vitre et elle essuya le carreau froid du plat de sa main pour observer l'extérieur. Elle vit Hagrid qui s'occupait de son potager tandis que Crockdur était allongé sur le perron de sa cabane. Elle vit également l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle partir pour l'entraînement, le balai sur l'épaule, et finit par détourner son attention du parc pour se mettre à travailler.

Elle étala plusieurs livres de Métamorphose autour d'elle et s'attaqua aux questions ardues que le professeur McGonagall leur avait données pour la rentrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron arriva d'un air endormi en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

– Vous et vos idées brillantes, grogna-t-il.

Ses cheveux roux étaient ébouriffés et il baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il ouvrit son sac et s'attaqua à ses devoirs d'enchantements. Harry décida de faire de même et ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à s'aider mutuellement en comparant leurs introductions. Être à Serpentard n'avait pas avorté l'amitié entre Harry, Ron et Hermione. Harry n'avait pas oublié que Ron avait été la première personne à se montrer gentil avec lui et à lui expliquer les rouages de la magie. Même s'il ne s'entendait pas du tout avec Drago et peu avec Blaise et Theodore, Ron restait tout de même souvent avec eux et Harry n'aurait sacrifié leur amitié pour rien au monde. Hermione non plus, d'ailleurs.

– Si je change la fin de mon introduction, Flitwick n'y verra que du feu ! s'exclama Ron en souriant.

Hermione lui lança un regard sévère mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Un peu plus loin, elle vit Theodore s'installer sur une table et sortir plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin de son sac. Il était quelqu'un d'un peu atypique, préférant largement sa solitude à la compagnie d'autres gens. Malgré tout, Hermione l'appréciait beaucoup. Il était très intelligent et ne se moquait jamais d'elle quand elle posait des questions.

Leurs devoirs prirent toute la matinée et le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

– On a bien avancé ! s'exclama Hermione. Vous voulez y revenir cet après-midi ? ajouta-t-elle d'un air ravie.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

– Euh… On a prévu d'aller jouer au Quidditch avec Ginny, répondit Harry en souriant.

Ils se séparèrent devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Ron partit vers la table des Gryffondor et s'installa à côté de Neville tandis que Harry et Hermione s'assirent à la table des Serpentard. Elle ouvrit un livre qu'elle cala contre le pichet d'eau puis se servit un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais.

– Tu me passes le sel, Granger ? demanda la voix froide et traînante de Drago.

Il était assit un peu plus loin et lisait _La Gazette du dimanche_ , une édition spéciale de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Hermione attrapa la salière d'un air pincé et lui tendit.

– Merci, Granger, grinça-t-il en l'attrapant.

– De rien, Malefoy.

Il parut stupéfait.

– Et depuis quand tu m'appelles « Malefoy » ? demanda-t-il sans se rendre compte que le sel se renversait dans son ragout.

– Et depuis quand tu m'appelles « Granger » ? répliqua-t-elle.

Drago lui lança un regard noir.

– Tiens, tu nous reparles ? demanda Harry en mâchouillant ses pommes de terre.

– Non, marmonna Drago en repoussant son assiette désormais trop salée.

Il se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit de la Grande Salle. Harry soupira, l'estomac noué une nouvelle fois et évalua un instant la possibilité de partir à son tour pour tenter de parler à Drago.

– Ça lui passera, soupira Hermione en se replongeant dans son livre.

L'après-midi, Hermione prit de nouveau la direction de la bibliothèque alors que Harry sortait du château, son balai sur l'épaule, pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Elle grimpa l'escalier principal et s'arrêta au quatrième étage où elle croisa Drago qui prenait la direction du cinquième étage.

– Encore en train de travailler, hein ? ricana-t-il.

Hermione le toisa. Elle n'était pas dupe. Drago lui reparlait, même si c'était pour se moquer d'elle, et c'était un petit pas de fait.

– Tu veux venir avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en guise de réponse.

– J'ai mieux à faire, répliqua-t-il dédaigneusement.

– Comme quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda un instant, semblant sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et haussa les épaules. Il repartit vers les escaliers sans un mot et Hermione soupira de nouveau.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Hermione marchait d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs froids de l'école. Elle portait sa cape d'hiver et gardait ses mains dans ses poches pour éviter de finir complètement gelée, malgré ses gants en peau de dragon. Il était près de vingt-deux heures trente et les couloirs étaient déserts.  
Heureusement cela dit, elle aimait bien faire ses rondes de préfète, beaucoup moins de devoir courir après deux ou trois élèves qui avaient décidé de faire une petite ballade nocturne. Avant, elle faisait ses rondes avec Drago et ils en profitaient pour parler de tout et de rien pendant quelques heures. Aujourd'hui, il la fuyait et elle se contentait de marcher seule. Parfois, elle était accompagnée de Harry qui la suivait, sous sa cape d'invisibilité puisqu'il n'était pas préfet, mais ce soir-là il était occupé à terminer ses devoirs dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

C'est donc seule qu'elle arpentait les couloirs en s'éclairant de sa baguette magique. Drago étant malade, il était à l'infirmerie et Pansy assurait sa ronde. Elle s'était d'ailleurs bien assurée de prendre l'exact opposée de la direction de Hermione.  
Les portraits accrochés sur les murs du château somnolaient pour la plupart mais elle surprit un rassemblement de moine dans un immense tableau d'un couloir du deuxième étage. Elle ne croisa qu'un élève de deuxième année de Serdaigle, à qui elle ôta quelques points et qui écopa d'une retenue, venu vraisemblablement dans le but de retrouver quelqu'un.

Alors qu'elle marchait en direction de la bibliothèque, elle croisa Rusard qui tenait une grosse lanterne devant lui, Miss Teigne ouvrant la marche. Il la regarda en marmonnant dans sa barbe et poursuivit son chemin en sens inverse. Hermione tourna à l'angle et faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un de très grand. Elle pensa d'abord à un professeur mais elle se rendit compte que c'était Theodore qui revenait de Dieu-sait-où.

– Theo ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Rusard est à peine quelques mètres plus loin, ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant.

– Raison de plus pour que je me dépêche, sourit-il de façon totalement décontracté.

Il la contourna et se dirigea vers le couloir. Hermione le rattrapa en quelques enjambées.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de te balader en dehors de la salle commune à cette heure-ci, chuchota-t-elle agacée.

Il ricana.

– Et tu vas faire quoi ? M'enlever des points ? Me coller en retenue ? demanda-t-il.

– Pourquoi pas, répondit Hermione les lèvres pincées.

– Chiche ! la provoqua-t-il en souriant.

Bien évidemment, Hermione ne fit rien et Theodore repartit précautionneusement vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Tout en cherchant un moyen de lui faire payer son sourire insolent et parfaitement insupportable, Hermione arriva dans le couloir du septième étage un peu énervée. Tellement qu'elle percuta une deuxième personne ce qui acheva d'enterrer sa relative bonne humeur. Pour ne rien arranger, c'était Malefoy.

– Vous avez tous décidé de me rendre chèvre ce soir ? grinça-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

– C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il d'un air trop innocent.

– Tu étais censé être malade, fit-elle remarquer. Et être à l'infirmerie.

Drago eut un grand sourire.

– Je me sens beaucoup mieux, expliqua-t-il avec le même sourire insolent que Theodore.

– Et donc tu as décidé de venir au septième étage parce que ?

– Parce que je voulais faire un petit tour, ajouta-t-il, je ne voudrais pas que des élèves se baladent hors des dortoirs, tu comprends.

Hermione renifla dédaigneusement.

– Tu te fiches de moi, fit-elle remarquer.

– Bien sûr que non, voyons !

Mais son sourire en disait long.

– Je pourrais t'enlever des points, ajouta-t-elle un peu sournoisement. Ou te coller en retenue.

– Chiche !

Hermione fronça les sourcils et regarda Drago remettre sa cape. Quoiqu'il ait pu faire dans cette aile du septième étage – qui ne menait d'ailleurs nulle part – il n'avait pas été tout seul. Hermione était persuadée que Theodore était avec lui.

– J'ai croisé Theodore dans le couloir du deuxième étage, lança-t-elle.

– Il va bien ? demanda Drago d'un ton bien trop innocent pour être honnête.

– Il était censé être dans la salle commune, fit-elle remarquer.

– Il avait peut-être besoin d'air lui aussi, suggéra Drago.

– Arrêtes de te fiches de moi ! intima-t-elle un peu trop fort.

– Mais vous allez vous taire oui ? râla une dame dans un portrait.

Elle portait un immense chapeau à plume d'autruche sur lequel elle somnolait. Drago lui jeta un regard noir et suivit Hermione qui avait prit un petit escalier pour redescendre et non pas l'escalier principal.

– Qu'est-ce vous faisiez ici avec Théo ? demanda-t-elle alors que Drago et elle marchaient côte à côte.

– Ça ne te regarde pas, Granger.

– Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, rétorqua-t-elle.

– Je t'appelle comme je veux, répliqua-t-il, tu as mis mon père en prison.

– Il a voulu nous tuer, s'insurgea Hermione, et le pire c'est que tu le sais. Tu es intelligent, tu sais que ce ne sont pas nous les coupables.

C'eut au moins le mérite de clouer le bec de Drago qui resta silencieux jusqu'au premier étage. Il ne portait qu'une cape légère et elle se demanda où il avait bien pu se trouver pour ne pas avoir froid. La nuit, tous les feux étaient éteins.

– Tu recommences à ne plus me parler ? demanda Hermione. C'est dommage.

– Pourquoi dommage ? demanda-t-il finalement au bout de quelques minutes.

Hermione sourit. En cinq ans, elle avait finit par comprendre comment l'amener à lui parler.

– J'apprécie beaucoup nos discussions, répondit-elle. C'est très différent d'avec Harry.

– Il traîne trop avec Weasley c'est pour ça, ricana Drago.

– Ne soit pas méchant, chuchota-t-elle alors que Rusard passait non loin d'eux.

Drago ne répondit rien et ils rentrèrent à la salle commune vers vingt-trois heures. Celle-ci était déserte et le feu se consumait lentement dans la cheminée en crachant des volutes de fumée qui virevoltaient dans l'âtre. Hermione souhaita bonne nuit à Drago et se dirigea vers le dortoir lorsqu'il lui attrapa le bras.

– Au fait, dit-il d'un ton détaché, est-ce que Harry a toujours sa cape d'invisibilité ?

– Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

– J'aimerais lui emprunter. Tu pourrais lui demander pour moi ?

Le Lac Noir projetait des lueurs verdâtres sur le visage mince et pâle de Drago qui en devenait presque inquiétant. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi il pouvait bien avoir besoin de ça mais elle ne voulait pas mentir à Harry pour lui.

– Demandes lui toi-même, Drago, répliqua-t-elle. Harry te la prêtera avec plaisir si tu lui demandes gentiment.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, lâcha son bras et prit la direction du dortoir en laissant Hermione en plan.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou, me laisser une review ou m'acheter des cookies pour avoir la suite ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**[Edit du 18/09/2018 :** Chapitre entièrement réécrit ! **]**

 **Oh là là je n'imaginais pas avoir autant de review pour mon 1er chapitre alors un gros merci à vous toutes ! *cœur sur vous* J'espère vraiment que la suite vous plaira tout autant !  
**

 **Dramione Love :** Merci beaucoup de ta review ! J'aime aussi particulièrement toutes les histoires avec Hermione et Harry à Serpentard, je suis heureuse que la mienne te plaise :)

 **Haunting-HTD :** Merci beaucoup pour "L'Heure du Thé", j'avais adoré l'écrire ! Merci beaucoup de ta review en tout cas :) je vais poster toutes les semaines à tous les 10 jours à peu près. Et bien sûr que je réponds aux reviews anonymes aussi, je trouve très gentil qu'on prenne le temps de poster une review alors la moindre des choses pour moi c'est d'y répondre :)

A présent, voilà la suite et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 02**

Le reste des vacances passa rapidement et amena avec lui le premier match de Quidditch de la saison : Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Ce que tout le monde attendait avec énormément d'impatience.

Malgré son appréhension, les entraînements se passèrent relativement bien pour Harry même si les joueurs restaient froids avec lui – excepté Urquhart, leur capitaine, et Blaise qui lui répétait ne pas y prêter attention.

Le samedi matin, jour du match, le temps était plutôt frais et de gros et épais nuages gris avaient envahis le ciel. Malgré tout, il ne pleuvait pas et il n'y avait pas de vent. C'était donc le temps idéal pour gagner, ainsi que l'avait fait remarquer Blaise, au petit-déjeuner, en fixant ses œufs au bacon avec un teint verdâtre.  
A onze heures, Hermione souhaita bonne chance à Harry et Blaise et partit voir Ron et Ginny pour les encourager également. Elle grimpa ensuite dans les gradins des supporters de Serpentard et ignora le regard dédaigneux que Pansy lui lança, installée quelques rangées plus loin en compagnie des sœurs Greengrass.  
Hermione se fraya un passage jusqu'à la première rangée, posa ses bras sur les rambardes et tenta d'apercevoir les joueurs encore au sol.

– Harry a intérêt à gagner, dit une voix traînante derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna et vit Drago et Theodore s'installer de part et d'autre d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et toisa son ami.

– Tu n'es pas le remplaçant de Harry ? questionna-t-elle. Tu devrais être en bas, non ?

– D'habitude oui, mais aujourd'hui je suis malade, affirma-t-il avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de maladif.

– Arrêtes ton cinéma, tu n'es pas malade, répliqua Hermione.

Malgré tout, il était toujours bien plus pâle et mince que d'habitude. Drago la regarda sans comprendre.

– Que j'arrête mon quoi ? demanda-t-il incrédule. C'est quoi ça le _cinéma_ ?

– Tu n'es _pas_ malade, reprit-elle en estimant qu'elle avait mieux à faire que lui expliquer un mot moldu.

– Ce n'est pas ça qui compte, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

 _« GRYFFONDOR MARQUE_ _! »_

– Quoi ? s'exclama Drago avec mauvaise humeur. Qui a marqué ?

– Weaslette, répondit Theodore qui suivait le match à l'aide d'une paire de jumelle.

– Elle s'appelle Ginny, rétorqua Hermione.

Avant que Theodore n'ait pu répliquer, Ginny marqua un autre but et Goyle donna un coup de batte à Demelza Robins. Madame Bibine siffla un penalty en faveur de Gryffondor et Katie Bell marqua de nouveau.

– Mais quel crétin, grinça Drago. C'est à se demander comment il peut tenir sur un balai celui-là.

– Vous étiez où hier soir ? demanda abruptement Hermione.

– Pardon ? demanda Theodore qui ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

– Je sais que vous étiez tous les deux quelque part, j'aimerais savoir où ? insista-t-elle.

Une pluie fine se mit à tomber et Hermione resserra un peu plus son écharpe en laine verte autour de son cou.

– Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un mettre autant d'obstination à se mêler de la vie des autres, et toi, Theo ? railla Drago.

– Non, en effet, approuva-t-il.

Hermione détourna le regard et se concentra sur le match. D'étranges rumeurs courraient à propos de Drago dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Drago s'était bien assez vanté d'avoir une importante mission à effectuer pour Voldemort mais Hermione n'avait jamais réussit à savoir si c'était réellement pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou s'il se contentait de se vanter comme il le faisait habituellement. Toujours est-il que son comportement inquiétant de ces dernières semaines ne plaidaient pas forcément en sa faveur. Et ça la terrifiait.

– Tu boudes ? susurra Drago à son oreille.

Elle sursauta, lui lança un regard noir et reporta son attention sur le match qu'elle n'avait, de toute façon, absolument pas suivi. Serpentard avait égalisé et les deux équipes étaient à présent au coude à coude avec un score de cent vingt.  
Alors qu'elle cherchait Ron du regard pour le soutenir d'un sourire, quelque chose lui chatouilla le cou. Elle donna une tape impatiente sur la main de Drago qui avait visiblement trouvé plus intéressant à faire que suivre le match.

– Tu veux bien arrêter ? finit-elle par dire quand il eut attrapé son bonnet. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

A cause de l'électricité statique, ses cheveux étaient électriques et encore plus ébouriffés et elle détestait ça.

– Le match est couru d'avance, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, Weasley va encore tomber de son balai en faisant de grand moulinet avec ses bras pour que tout le monde puisse voir à quel point il est doué, ensuite McLaggen va dire deux ou trois bêtises et enfin Harry attrapera le vif d'or.

– Ron est un bon joueur de Quidditch, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Drago ricana et Theodore eut le plus grand mal à ne pas sourire.

– Oh pitié, Hermione, soit un peu…

Mais Hermione ne sut pas ce qu'elle devait être puisqu'une bagarre éclata entre Crabbe, Goyle, Ginny et un des batteurs de Gryffondor. Des huées montèrent du stade tandis que Madame Bibine s'époumonait dans son sifflet.

– Weaslette va tous se les faire à mains nues ? demanda Theodore.

Ginny attrapa la batte de Crabbe et lui abattit sur la tête, elle semblait sur le point de recommencer quand Blaise tenta de s'interposer et se prit la batte sur l'épaule droite. Il grimaça de douleur et le reste des joueurs arriva dans une mêlée indescriptible.

– Il faut que le professeur McGonagall fasse quelque chose, s'écria Hermione d'une voix aiguë.

– C'est bien partit pour, commenta Theodore en montrant le professeur McGonagall se diriger d'un pas si furieux vers le terrain qu'il était étonnant que l'herbe n'est pas encore pris feu.

– C'est fou ce qu'ils sont mauvais joueurs, ricana Drago.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, le regard sévère.

– C'est Goyle qui a commenc…

Drago avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et une main sur sa bouche.

– Tu parles beaucoup trop, Hermione, commenta Drago.

Elle se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et tourna la tête vers le terrain. Tous les joueurs étaient en train de se crier dessus tout en tentant d'expliquer la situation au professeur McGonagall qui s'époumonait à son tour. Finalement, elle siffla la victoire de Serpentard et des hurlements de joie explosèrent dans les gradins.

* * *

Après une victoire de deux cents soixante-dix points contre cent-soixante en faveur de Serpentard – et après que Harry ait attrapé le vif d'or de façon particulièrement spectaculaire – Hermione retrouva son ami dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Les tables croulaient sous les friandises et les bouteilles de Bièraubeurre flottaient toutes seules dans les airs en attendant que quelqu'un les attrape.

Comme Blaise l'avait prévu, Harry avait retrouvé sa popularité auprès des autres Serpentards et des joueurs de l'équipe. Il tentait maladroitement de s'extirper d'un groupe de fille qui lui proposait un verre avec un peu trop d'insistance et renversa sa Bièraubeurre sur Milicent Bulstrode.  
Blaise avait le bras en écharpe après que Ginny – qui avait écopé d'une retenue – lui ait accidentellement cassée l'épaule mais il semblait heureux comme si son anniversaire venait d'être avancé. Même Drago avait reparlé à Harry en concédant que c'était un beau match.

C'était tellement bête ! Hermione voyait bien qu'ils souffraient tous les deux de ne plus être proche comme avant mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblaient disposés à mettre leurs orgueils de côté. Cependant, c'était tout de même bien plus profond qu'un simple conflit. C'était une amitié sur le point d'être rompu parce que l'un et l'autre appartenaient tous les deux à deux camps totalement opposés d'une même guerre. Ceci, Hermione s'efforçait de ne pas y penser. C'était plus simple de se concentrer sur les devoirs et les cours plutôt que sur la guerre qui flottait au-dessus de leurs têtes comme un orage près à éclater.

Dans la soirée, la pluie fine qui s'était mise à tomber dans l'après-midi se transforma en véritable déluge. Par chance, les Serpentard n'entendaient absolument rien. La salle commune se situait sous le Lac et la lumière qui traversait l'eau pour passer à travers les fenêtres baignait la pièce et les dortoirs d'une lumière verdâtre. Tout était parfaitement silencieux, ni la pluie, ni le vent, ni les orages ne troublaient le sommeil des élèves. Hermione aimait beaucoup cet endroit même si elle avait eu du mal à s'y sentir la bienvenue au début.  
Il était presque minuit et la fête battait encore son plein. Hermione s'installa dans un fauteuil moelleux, près d'une grande fenêtre, une bouteille de Bièraubeurre dans les mains et un paquet de Patacitrouille posé sur le dossier à côté d'elle. Harry vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

– Il va falloir aller réconforter Ron, fit remarquer Hermione.

– Il était un peu déprimé quand je suis allé le voir à l'infirmerie, admit Harry avec une grimace.

– J'ai essayé d'empêcher les autres de chanter la chanson mais tu les connais… soupira Hermione.

– Drago te reparle, marmonna son ami en jetant un coup d'œil vers Drago qui discutait avec Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy.

– Oui, admit-t-elle, mais je ne sais pas exactement s'il y a une bonne raison parce qu'il n'a rien voulu me dire.

Harry soupira mais ne répondit rien pendant de longues minutes. Quand il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix pleine de gravité. Comme s'il avait attendu des semaines avant d'oser lui poser cette question.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand on devra choisir notre camp ? demanda-t-il finalement, le regard fixé sur le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

– Harry… commença Hermione.

– Tu y penses aussi bien que moi, Hermione, coupa Harry en se tournant vers elle.

Il semblait soudain abattu et le bonheur de sa victoire contre Gryffondor lui sembla tout à coup bien loin et bien futile. Il attrapa un Patacitrouille et le fourra dans sa bouche mais la saveur sucrée lui parut tout à coup bien amère.

– Harry, dit Hermione d'une voix autoritaire, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Tu as tes devoirs – en retard soit dit en passant –, le Quidditch et les cours avec Dumbledore. Concernant… Drago – elle lui jeta un coup d'œil – on s'en préoccupera au moment voulu. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle, ce n'est pas en le laissant s'éloigner de nous que ça le dissuadera de faire le mauvais choix. Bien au contraire. On doit rester soudé.

Harry hocha la tête et prit un autre Patacitrouille tout en laissant l'emballage brillant à Pattenrond qui se mit à jouer avec. À mesure que la soirée avançait, les élèves montèrent se coucher petit à petit en baillant, épuisés mais heureux. Hermione et Harry restèrent près du feu une bonne heure encore, somnolant, mais appréciant de pouvoir parler de sujets un peu léger, pour une fois. Il était près d'une heure du matin quand Pansy et Daphné montèrent se coucher.

– Bonne nuit, dit Pansy d'un ton un peu pincé mais avec un semblant de sourire.

Harry la salua en souriant et Hermione lui souhaita bonne nuit à son tour. C'était triste de songer que Pansy n'arrivait pas à agir selon ses seules envies. Hermione supposait que c'était probablement son éducation qui était ainsi mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était terriblement dommage, après tout Pansy pouvait être très gentille quand elle le voulait. Et surtout quand il n'y avait personne pour le constater.

Finalement, Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se leva. Il souhaita bonne nuit à Hermione et monta se coucher d'un pas un peu traînant. Hermione tentait de trouver la force de se lever pour aller s'effondrer quelque part dans son lit quand quelqu'un se glissa derrière elle et posa brusquement ses mains sur ses épaules en la faisant sursauter. Elle poussa un cri et se leva d'un bond.

– Idiot ! s'exclama-t-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

C'est qu'il avait l'air fier de lui en plus ! Drago se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil que Harry venait de quitter et Pattenrond se désintérssa de l'emballage du Patacitrouille et sauta sur ses genoux. Hermione le toisa d'un air furieux et évalua la possibilité de se servir de la Marque des Ténèbres Comestible que Fred et George lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire cet été.

– Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser… commença-t-il en caressant l'épais pelage de Pattenrond. Je t'ai déjà dit que ton chat avait le même pelage que toi ? En plus beau, ajouta-t-il.

– Au moins une fois par jour depuis que j'ai Pattenrond, répondit Hermione en se rasseyant.

Son gros chat orange la toisa de ses yeux jaunes et se mit à ronronner quand Drago le gratta derrière les oreilles.

–Tu ne vas pas te balader ce soir ? demanda Hermione d'un ton désinvolte.

Drago ricana et s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil en posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

– Tu peux mieux faire, commenta-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu t'éclipses, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-elle plus directement cette fois-ci.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? soupira-t-il. Pourquoi tu t'obstines à te mêler de mes affaires ?

– J'espère juste que tu ne fais rien de…

Hermione laissa sa phrase en suspens. Drago la fixait d'un air indéfinissable, à mi-chemin entre la colère et une certaine forme d'anxiété. Il avait cessé de caresser Pattenrond qui le fusillait à présent du regard.

– Ça ne te regarde pas, répéta-t-il plus durement.

Le feu se consumait lentement dans l'âtre et les quelques braises moribondes éclairaient faiblement le visage amaigrit de Drago. Hermione se releva et posa doucement une main sur son épaule qu'elle serra doucement.

– Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle.

Elle grimpa ensuite les marches de pierre en laissant son ami se débattre seul avec ses pensées.

* * *

Le mois de novembre fila à toute vitesse principalement parce que les sixièmes années n'avaient jamais eu autant de devoirs. Chaque professeur semblait n'avoir aucun autre plaisir que celui de les submerger. Harry conjuguait difficilement ses entraînements de Quidditch, ses séances avec Dumbledore et ses devoirs si bien que, parfois, Hermione l'aidait.  
Mais pour l'heure, Harry ne travaillait pas puisque Blaise l'avait traîné – avec l'aide d'Hermione – à un repas que Slughorn donnait pour ses « chouchous ». Harry trouvant toujours un prétexte pour éviter ces soirées, Hermione avait dû s'allier à Blaise pour réussir à l'y amener.

Ce soir-là, le professeur Slughorn passa une grande partie du dîner à expliquer comment il avait rencontré Gwenog Jones, la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead, ce qui eut au moins le mérite d'intéresser Ginny. Hermione mangea sa soupe avec appétit et tenta de s'intéresser à la conversation mais c'était peine perdue. Au lieu de ça, elle eut le mauvais réflexe de relever la tête vers les convives. Elle croisa le regard de Cormac McLaggen qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lui faire un clin d'œil très suggestif. Hermione fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur son repas. Ginny n'était pas mieux lotie puisqu'elle avait décroché de la conversation et effectuait présentement un duel de regard avec Blaise.

– Passes-moi la salière, grinça-t-elle pour la deuxième fois.

– Pourquoi ? répondit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

– Parce que je te le demande poliment, ce que je ne ferais pas une troisième fois.

Elle le fusilla du regard en priant pour que Slughorn ne remarque rien. Cela dit, ce dernier était en train de parler avec McLaggen qui s'extasiait bruyamment à propos d'un quelconque membre de sa famille ayant un vague rapport avec le ministre de la Magie.

– Je ne sais pas, s'amusa Blaise, j'ai bien envie de te laisser te débrouiller toute seule comme une grande.

Ginny lui sourit et planta sa fourchette dans sa cuisse en lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Blaise la saisit par le bras mais le reste de la table avait à présent les yeux fixés sur eux.

– Mr Zabini, voyons, je sais que Miss Weasley est très jolie mais attendez d'être seul !

Slughorn ponctua sa phrase d'un éclat de rire tandis que Blaise et Ginny donnaient l'impression d'avoir avalé un Scroutt à Pétard vivant. Blaise lâcha Ginny et s'écarta d'elle comme si elle était atteinte d'une maladie particulièrement répugnante et contagieuse.  
Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance un peu plus chaleureuse notamment parce que Ginny put enfin saler son plat et que Blaise était occupé ailleurs.

Lorsque l'horloge en bois sombre du professeur Slughorn sonna vingt-et-une heures, le repas touchait à sa fin. Après une belle part de gâteau, Hermione se sentait somnolente. Elle releva la tête et croisa celui de Cormac McLaggen qui lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil enjôleur.  
Harry surprit le petit manège de Cormac et eut une grimace profondément dégoûtée.

– Hermione… chuchota-t-il.

– Oui j'ai vu, soupira-t-elle.

– Tu as du succès, la taquina-t-il.

– Oh, tais-toi Harry ! sourit-elle. C'est ridicule !

Après une tasse de chocolat bien chaud, ils sortirent du bureau de Slughorn qui dégustait des ananas confis gracieusement offert par Blaise. Il fallut encore attendre dix minutes que leur professeur veuille bien relâcher Harry qu'il avait pris en otage. Hermione salua Ginny qui remonta les marches en direction du septième étage et attendit Harry avec Blaise qui la fusilla du regard.

– Quoi ? demanda Hermione.

– Tu pactises avec l'ennemi, dit-il d'une voix très théâtrale.

– L'ennemi ? répéta-t-elle en souriant.

– Elle m'a planté sa fourchette dans ma cuisse, grinça-t-il, je suis sûre que je vais avoir une cicatrice.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Dehors, la pluie tombait dru en tapotant contre les carreaux des fenêtres.

– Tu l'as provoqué, objecta Hermione en resserrant sa cape autour de ses épaules.

Les couloirs du château étaient balayés d'un vent glacial.

– Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle n'a pas beaucoup d'humour, répliqua-t-il, et j'avais le droit de me venger, je te rappelle qu'elle m'a cassé l'épaule pendant le match de Quidditch.

Hermione lui fit un sourire un peu énigmatique.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il de mauvais humeur.

– Je suis sûre qu'elle te plaît bien, je me trompe ? demanda-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Blaise qui leva les yeux au ciel.

– C'est ça, railla-t-il. Une Weasley, à Gryffondor et rouquine, que demander de mieux ?

– Elle est très jolie et tu le sais, je t'ai entendu le dire à Theodore l'autre jour, avoua Hermione.

– Drago avait raison, grinça Blaise, je n'ai jamais vu non plus quelqu'un qui met une telle obstination à se mêler des affaires des autres.

Hermione se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement alors que Harry sortait, l'air passablement de mauvaise humeur. Ils repartirent dans leur salle commune sans un mot.  
Il était encore tôt mais Hermione se sentait fatiguée et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de grimacer à la pensée des devoirs qui l'attendaient encore. Elle souhaitait s'avancer un maximum dans son travail pour ne pas être débordé à la fin de l'année, ce que personne ne comprenait.

Alors que Harry lui souhaitait bonne nuit, Hermione partit chercher ses affaires de potion, s'installa sur une table près du feu et entama sa dissertation sur l'Amortentia.  
Ses yeux picotaient et elle bailla plusieurs fois tout en raturant quelques phrases de son introduction. Alors qu'elle commençait à en rédiger une partie à l'aide de sa nouvelle plume, Théodore se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

– C'était bien chez ce cher Slughorn ? demanda-t-il avec sarcasme et amertume.

Quand il devenait sarcastique, il ressemblait beaucoup trop à Drago.

– Tu as l'air vexé de ne pas être invité, fit remarquer Hermione en souriant.

Theodore haussa les épaules.

– Non ce n'est pas ça, expliqua-t-il, je n'aime pas sa façon d'être ami avec certaines personnes pour ensuite leur tourner le dos dès qu'il trouve mieux ailleurs.

– Tu penses à quelqu'un de particulier ? questionna Hermione en le regardant.

– Non, répondit-il avec un sourire qui évoquait tout le contraire.

Theodore n'avait jamais su très bien mentir mais quand il avait décidé de ne rien dire, personne ne pouvait rien en tirer.

– C'était un bon repas, répondit finalement Hermione. Ginny a planté sa fourchette sur Blaise, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Enfin, _dans_ Blaise.

Theodore eut un immense sourire et chercha Blaise du regard, sans doute dans le but d'avoir sa version des faits.

– Vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, je le laisse te raconter l'histoire et je te donnerais la véritable version après, répondit-elle en mettant un point final à son introduction.

Blaise avait toujours tendance à en rajouter. Beaucoup.

– D'ailleurs, il parait que McLaggen te fait des clins d'œil en plein dîner ? ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

Hermione le toisa d'un air sévère.

– Qui t'a dit ça ? Blaise ? demanda-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

– Non, Harry quand il est monté se coucher, expliqua-t-il, mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et rangea soigneusement sa dissertation de potion d'un air pincé et la rangea dans son sac.

– Comme si les garçons aussi imbus d'eux-mêmes m'intéressaient, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Elle se laissa retomber contre le dossier du fauteuil et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle attrapa Pattenrond et décida d'aller se coucher. Ses yeux piquaient et elle se sentait incapable de travailler plus de toute façon.

– Même Drago ? lança Theodore innocemment.

Hermione mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

– Drago ne m'intéresse pas, répondit-elle d'une voix assurée. Pas de cette façon là, du moins.

« Et de toute façon, il ne sortirait jamais avec quelqu'un comme moi », pensa-t-elle. Mais ça, elle se garda bien de le dire à Theo.

* * *

 _Et voilà la suite :)_

 _Globalement, je vais essayer de poster toutes les semaines, voire tous les 10 jours, tout dépendra de mon temps libre (avec Noël je passe toujours beaucoup de temps en famille)._

 _D'ailleurs j'en profite pour vous souhaiter un merveilleux Noël à tous !_


End file.
